Cracked
by butterflybeauty26
Summary: She was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent kidnapped. What happens when she is found? Is she the same girl she used to be? Can she help the Avengers? Can she be helped? Why was she taken? What will happen when secrets come out? Some parts might be considered M.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Avenger related. Just my OC.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey. This is just to get a feel for if this is good enough to continue. That's why it's so short. But if I get enough good responses and maybe a review, I'll post the next chapter... which has the Avengers in it :)**

Prologue…

It's been a few months since the Battle of New York. The Avengers have indeed gone their separate ways. However while the heroes try to get back to normal life, there is someone missing. Someone kidnapped by an evil organization. For reasons unclear. The reason this "someone" is so special? She has had dealings with each avenger, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and has some secrets. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been searching nonstop for this agent. And that is where our story starts.

Director Nicholas Fury stares out the windows of the Helicarrier as he listens to the sound of the agents working on their different projects. It's one of those rare moments of peace the Director is allowed. Unfortunately it doesn't last.

"Director! We found her." The director turns to see Agent Maria Hill running to him with a tablet in her hands. He says nothing just looks and raises an eyebrow waiting for the explanation. "Agent Esposito. She's being held in a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Nebraska."

The director takes the tablet holding the information into his own hands and looks it over. Indeed it is an image of a house with nothing around. He swipes to the next one and sees an infrared image of a woman lying down and 3 different people scattered. One is guarding the door the other is standing in a corner and the other is extremely close to the woman. After looking at the image the director looks at the agent in front of him and takes a deep breath. "Well. It looks like you have a call to make." Agent Hill looks confused until the director clears it up, "It's time for the Avengers to come back."


	2. Rescue

A/N This chapter is dedicated to biancahope, because she was the first to review my story. I hope you guys like this first full chapter. Review please! :)

Agent Maria Hall was waiting for a quinjet to arrive holding the Avengers. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. 1 year to be exact. Ever sine she was taken. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the quinjet she had been waiting for arrived on the Helicarrier. When the ramp was dropped she put on the neutral face mask she was trained to do. As a confused group of Avengers, minus Thor, came out Iron Man landed right next to the jet. As his face mask comes off, to show Tony Stark underneath, he begins with the question on everyone's mind. "So what are we doing here? Is the world in need of saving again?" Agent Hill rolled her eyes and addressed the group in front of her, "Director Fury will explain just follow me." With that they headed inside. They got to the big open room with the windows and agents working away, and sat down at the big table available. 5 minutes later Director Fury walked in and began immediately speaking.

"We don't have time to mess around so I'm going to get right to it." He nodded at Agent Hill who passed around a file to everyone. They all opened it and looked at the information provided. "What you have is the information on Agent Emilia Esposito. She was kidnapped 1 year ago while on assignment." Inside the file they saw a picture of a 23 year old with shoulder length medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights and deep blue eyes. She had a small face that had a big smile on her medium full lips. Her skin color was very light. It listed facts such as her height, 5'4, her eye color, hair color, and more. Everyone looked at the picture feeling some sort of familiarity to it. It was Agent Natasha Romanoff, known as the Black Widow, who spoke up. "She looks familiar. What does she do? I noticed that it doesn't specify that in her file."

"She is a level 9 agent. What she does cannot be explained as she does a lot of different things." Hearing she was level 9 everyone looked up.

"Natasha, Coulson, and I are only level 7s." Director Fury looked at Agent Clint Barton with a pointed look.

"Exactly. It has been 1 year since she dropped off our radar. And since then we have been doing everything possible to find her. Today we received information regarding her location." At this he gave them all the pictures he himself saw earlier. "There is a farmhouse in Nebraska. It's in the middle of nowhere. When we turn our infrared on it we find a woman and 3 men. If there are more we are unsure. However we believe this is Agent Esposito. I need you to go, neutralize the threat, and retrieve Agent Esposito. I know after what happened with Loki the Avengers were essentially disbanded with the exception of a worldwide threat. However, Emilia is in need of help. I am afraid she may have been taken by an organization like Hydra." At this Steve Rogers head popped up. Seeing this the Director shook his head. "Honestly. We don't know. But I need her safe. And I don't trust just anyone to this task. I'm asking please. Get her back." By the end Director fury turned and was looking out the window. Everyone looked at each and silently agreed. Agent Hill seeing this spoke up.

"The coordinates are in the file you have. Barton and Romanoff you have access to a quinjet and Stark. You have to ride with them." Hearing this Tony groaned. They all headed out to the hanger where the jet was. Everyone got in and once they were flying Dr. Bruce Banner, known as the Hulk, spoke up.

"Did you guys see the way that Fury looked at the end?" Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. It's as if he was begging. Clint and Natasha you're agents, do you know anything about Agent Esposito and why the Director would react that way?"  
Clint looked back to Natasha and she nodded. Taking this as permission to turn around and talk he did so. "She looks familiar. However I don't know where I saw her. I think why Fury was shaken up is because Hill is level 9. Fury is a level 10. So the fact that she is level 9 is a big deal. It means she worked close to the Director, and has knowledge not many people do. Do you know her Tasha?" He turned to the red head and noticed she was thinking so he went back to the controls.

"I know her face, but there are so many agents in S.H.I.E.L.D that it's hard to know where. But we are only 10 minutes out. So get ready." Steve looked around ready to address the rest of the team.

"Ok. Since we don't know who took her we'll needed surveillance. So Stark I need you up high. Check the surrounding area to make sure we won't be ambushed or anything." Tony nodded at this and put down his face mask so you only saw Iron Man. Steve turned to the rest of the group. "Barton find a place to set up and secure the perimeter of the house. Natasha and I will go inside and neutralize the threat and retrieve Agent Esposito." Everyone nodded as Steve turned to Bruce. "I don't think we'll need the Hulk. Be prepared anyway. However we don't know what condition she is in. From the picture she is laying down so they could have done something to her health. Do you think you can prepare a triage on the jet to stabilize her until she can get to the helicarrier?" Bruce looked closely at the infrared picture before nodding. Everyone looked at each other then out the front of the jet "We're here." As Natasha declared their arrival Clint dropped the back so Tony could go out. As soon as he did they closed the ramp and found a place to set it down.

They shut off the jet and opened the door. As they prepared to leave Steve looked back at Bruce, "And Bruce. If anyone comes near the jet feel free to smash." Banner nodded his head, however as he turned he rolled his eyes at the "Smash" comment. The 3 agents stealthily went towards the house. Once Clint found a barn with a good view he broke off to get up high. Steve and Natasha did signals to say that Steve would take the front and Natasha would take the back. It was a 2 story farmhouse relatively large with a wrap around porch. They knew she was being held upstairs so Natasha was trying to find a way upstairs. Once Steve got to the front door he did a very quiet countdown in the comm that they were all given and put on before getting on the jet. Once he got down to 1 he kicked down the door while Natasha climbed into an open window that went into a bathroom. He surprised one guy in all black holding a gun. Before he could even get a shot off Captain America threw his shield at him, knocking him out. He saw Natasha and together they moved upstairs. They cleared each room until they came to a corner. They turned down it to see an other man in all black with a gun. Again Steve threw his shield at him knocking him out. They went into the room he was guarding and Natasha, doing a quick sweep as soon as the door opened, saw one hostile and shot him. They looked around and saw a ton of medical equipment and a girl strapped down to a table with tubes coming out of her. She was almost unrecognizable compared to the S.H.I.E.L.D photo. Her hair was so long it nearly reached her waist. It was so dirty that it looked black. She looked so frail, she was skin and bones. Steve and Natasha looked at each other before going forward and taking out the tubes. Steve got on the comm while Natasha looked for something to cover her up, because she only had underwear on. "3 hostiles are incapacitated. We have eyes on Agent Esposito." After Natasha found a blanket she went to take out the tubes. Once they were taken out Steve went to pick her up but she screamed in pain, so he immediately set her back down. Natasha and Steve looked at each other. "Guys. Natasha and I could use some help. Bruce. We need your doctor knowledge." They heard agreements and Tony came flying in. Upon seeing the small frail agent he was frozen in his spot. The same happened when Clint came running up. Bruce came into the room and shook his head. He went up to her and did an assessment. when he finished nobody had moved. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he began to speak. "Um. I don't know how we're going to get her out of here. Until I can run tests this all a guess. But from what I can tell she either had or has every bone…broken. Currently there are points in each limb which cause pain with movement. Even the lightest of movement." Everyone was in awe. It was Tony who spoke everyone's thoughts. "How is she still alive?" Bruce shrugged his shoulders as he continued. "We need to find a way to get her out of her with the smallest amount of movement." Tony's brain ran faster then an Olympic runner.

"What if we make a hole big enough to get a stretcher through? I blast a hole in the wall. Roman or Barton Fly the quintet so the ramp is lined up to the hole and then we all gently get her onto a stretcher." He looked at his teammates and saw they agreed. "Alright I'll fly the jet so Barton can help to move her as carefully as possible." Natasha ran off as the guys just stared at the agent. Bruce checked her vitals and turned to the guys. "If we're gonna do this we need to do it now. Tony make the hole. Clint and Steve be ready to move her." The nodded as they heard the jet come close. When the wall had a large hole, and the jet lined up they sprung into action. Steve went into the jet to get a stretcher. Lining it up with the table she was on Bruce began to speak. "I don't know how much damage is done. But I know that she is very broken. Literally. So. The best way to do it with minimal pain is this. Tony. You need to be at her head with your hands on her back supporting her neck. Understand?" Tony nodded in his suit and got into place. Bruce looked at the other 2 men in the room. "Steve and I will get her torso. Steve pick her up by pinning her arms to her sides. Not too strong. Just enough so they don't move. Understand?" Steve gave a nod and got in place, while Bruce looked at Clint. "Clint, same idea with her legs. Grab her legs and keep them as straight and still as possible. Ok?" He nodded and got into position along with Bruce. He looked at everyone as they slowly grabbed the small agent as they were told. Bruce counted down for them to move her onto the stretcher. When they did they heard a scream so loud and piercing it was surprising no windows broke. However once she was on the stretcher her screams died down to cries then whimpers. Bruce and Steve slowly and carefully pushed the stretcher onto the jet. Meanwhile Tony took pictures of everything for records and Clint went around the farmhouse putting a bullet in each kidnapper. They were his orders from Fury. Show no mercy.


	3. On the Quinjet

A/N Hope everyone likes it. Writing is still new to me so please forgive me if it isn't great.

Once everyone was on the jet Romanoff and Barton got the jet in the air to the Helicarrier. Everyone besides Bruce sat down. Bruce went over to the small agent and went into doctor mode. As he was assessing her he noticed it looked like she was coming out of it. Bruce spoke softly to her once she started moaning. "Emilia? Are you with me?" Hearing nothing but moans he continued as everyone, except the pilots, watched her and Bruce. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." He put his hand in his and felt a very weak squeeze. "Ok. My name is Bruce. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D and we're gonna help you out. I am assuming you are in a lot of pain, yes?" With that he received another squeeze. "Ok. I can't give you too much pain medicine, because it may compromise your treatment later, however I can give you something to take the edge off. Do you want that?" With this he received no response. Confused he looked at her closely. "Does that mean you want no pain medicine?" With this her eyes fluttered open a little. The other guys stood up and went a little closer. When her eyes were open she focused on Bruce.

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D?" She had a disbelieving tone in her question when Bruce nodded she continued speaking. "Sorry. But after a year you kind of need some proof. I don't want anything unless I hear it from the director." At this she closed her eyes and everyone on the jet looked at each other. Romanoff was the one to get on the comms to Hill.

"Agent Hill? This is Agent Romanoff. We have successfully retrieved Agent Esposito. However she is refusing Dr. Banner's help until she hears from the director." There was a pause and then the director's booming voice echoed through the jet.

"Agent Esposito. You with me?" Everyone watched as the young girls eyes flew open.

"Director Fury? Is that really you?"

"It's me Em. A lot has happened since you've been gone. Do you remember the Avengers Initiative?"

"Yeah."

"Well it got activated. The jet you're on? Everyone is an Avenger." At this Emilia looked around at the people with her, with great difficulty due to her injuries. "You need to trust me and trust them. You're safe. You'll be on the helicarrier in 10 minutes. Until then behave and listen to Dr. Banner. Understood." They watched as relief flooded her eyes.

"Yes sir."

"See you soon." With that she looked at Bruce.

"Ok. Whatever you want to do, go ahead. I'm gonna try not to sleep just yet. But I gotta close my eyes." By the end her eyes were closed and everyone was silent. "Well. This is awkward. You guys gotta do the talking. I'm struggling and I need something to keep me conscious." They looked at Emilia as they spoke.

"Well you're doctor over there is as he said Dr. Bruce Banner, a man with breathtaking anger-management issues, Captain Steve Rogers, a super soldier living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a couple of master assassins, flying the jet, Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton. And of course I don't need an introduction but I'll give one anyway, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark." At this she laughed.

"So they did it. And they used my team." Everyone looked confused and Emilia could feel their confusion. "Sorry. It's just the Avengers? My idea. I even drew up a list of ideal candidates. Turns out. Every single one of players are on the team." As she finished she continued smiling. Natasha cocked her head to the side.

"Even Barton?" At this Clint nodded.

"Yeah. The only reason I ended up in the fight was because I was brainwashed and wanted revenge." At this the smile on Emilia's face faltered.

"I'm sorry to hear about the brainwashing Hawkeye. But regardless. Your name is on the list I drew up. Besides I couldn't have Romanoff without you. You guys are like a set." Clint looked at her as she smirked. He turned to Natasha. "Mind if I have a second with her?" Natasha nodded so Clint got out of his seat and walked over to Emilia's stretcher.

"I feel like I've seen you around. Do I know you?" She smirked and opened her eyes.

"It'll come to you Hawkeye." She continued the look at Clint as his eyes widened in recognition and he was pulled into a memory.

 _He walked with purpose through the halls. After a particularly stressful mission he just wanted to get to the shooting range and let out some steam. As he entered the shooting range he noticed the weapons area but went straight to the targets, since he had his specialized bow and arrow. He watched all the agents shooting their guns as he walked down the line. He stopped when he saw someone with a bow and arrow. He turned and gave the young agent all his attention as he watched her. He was surprised when she spoke right after letting an arrow loose at the target. "See something you like Hawkeye?" He narrowed his eyes as he responded._

 _"How did you know it was me?" She lowered her bow and turned with a smirk._

 _"Please. The bow and arrow thing is rare. So when people walk down the range and see an archer they might glance or say something in passing. Some may stop but then quickly move on. But when you stopped I could feel your analytical gaze. And not in the way that some would. You were analyzing technique, skill, and what you might do differently. The name is Emilia Esposito." After he got over being stunned he was about to ask another question when Emilia beat him to it. "And I know who you are Agent Clint Barton. I just think Hawkeye sounds much cooler." He gave her a look up and down trying to figure her out. "So shall we go and see if I can match up to the famous Hawkeye?" She nodded her head to the target at the far wall. And he shrugged and followed her lead. When they got close enough to see where the arrows were he was surprised. However he didn't show it._

 _"A tight grouping around the bullseye. Nice. However these are controlled environments. Out there it's very different." When she finished collecting her arrows she turned to him and nodded._

 _"I'm aware of that Agent Barton. However I don't aim to take your role. Your still the archer in S.H.I.E.L.D this is just to let loose and keep my hand practiced." She turned to head back to the front of the range speaking as she moved. "However should I ever choose to master this skill I know who to ask." She turned to look at him with a smile and offered her hand."It was a pleasure to meet you Hawkeye. Stay safe. S.H.I.E.L.D would be lost without it's star archer." She winked and walked out leaving Clint confused. But impressed._

He looked at her as she had her eyes closed. "I remember. At the range. After Budapest." He noticed a faint smile grace her lips.

"Yup. There have been other times, in passing. But that was when I actually talked with you. Glad I make a good first impression. Because this one…" She motioned to how she currently looked. "Makes for a crappy impression. I've met all of you. My job entails me being everywhere and nowhere. Ensuring that I have had a run in with every agent. Trust me. The rest of you? You're first impressions will come to you. Maybe when I'm not so… broken." At this sentence her face fell and she turned her head away. Natasha announced that they were landing on the helicarrier.


	4. On the Helicarrier

**A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D related.**

 **The italics is a flashback from Emilia's perspective.**

When the jet was turned off Bruce went over to Emilia and spoke to her. "We're at the helicarrier. I'm gonna go talk to the doctors so they know to be careful." As he turned to leave she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"But you'll be with me, right? Because I honestly think I need an anchor right now. Does that make sense?" Bruce looked down and as he nodded he assured her that he would stay with her. As the avengers left the jet a team of doctors and nurses went in to get the agent to the medical bay. As Emilia was wheeled inside with Bruce the other avengers stood on the flight deck wondering what to do. It was at that moment that Agent Hill came out and walked over to the group. Director Fury was standing just at the door as Agent Hill told the group to follow her with the director leading the way. They walked to the medical bay holding the young agent. They watched through a window as the medical team tried to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it. The director stepped closer, along with Agent Hill, and when the medical team walked over to a corner so that they could take x-rays they got to see the state the agent was in. A gasp escaped Agent Hill. And the director's eye narrowed as he looked at the young agent laying broken on a table. After the x-rays were taken the medical team went back to keep treating her. It was then that the director went into the treatment room. Agent Hill stopped the avengers from leaving as she turned on a speaker. They watched as the director took the spot where Bruce was by her head and Bruce went over to the doctors.

"Hello Em." She opened her eyes enough to see that the director was now next to her.

"Hello director. Sorry but I think I'm gonna have to take some leave." The director smiled and shook his head.

"You look like crap. How bad?" She closed her eyes as everyone could see a troubled expression come onto her face and she closed her eyes.

"The mission went fine. But just as I was getting ready to report back and leave… I don't know how to say this without sounding pathetic. But I was blindsided. I was walking to the motorcycle I was using when I got the feeling I was being watched. So I turned around and saw a guy walking towards me. He looked me up and down. He was young, not much older then me. So I thought that maybe he was just drunk and looking for someone to get off with. But then he said something along the lines of 'I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, Agent Emilia Esposito.' It freaked me out that he knew my name and that I was an agent." At this she looked up with wide panicked eyes at the director. "I swear I didn't break cover Nick." He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I know Em. Can you keep going?" She nodded and closed her eyes as she continued.

"I went for my weapon but before I could even touch it I got hit upside the head. The next thing I know I'm waking up chained to a wall.

 _I looked around and noticed I was in a bedroom. I noticed there was only a bed and a chair, no windows. I looked up at my hands and noticed that I was hanging from the ceiling. With my hands handcuffed. I then looked down and noticed that I was completely naked. I began working on getting out of the handcuffs. It was very painful but I almost got one of my hands out when the door opened. I stood extremely still as I saw the young guy from before I got knocked out. He went and sat down at the chair. "Man. I didn't anticipate this. But I gotta say. Not minding the view." After he was done staring at my breasts he looked at my face with a huge grin on his face. "So. Mind if I call you Emilia? I mean Agent Esposito is so informal." Not waiting for a response he continued. "I'm Adam. So Emilia. You're probably wondering what's going on, and I am glad to tell you. So. My boss has a grudge against you're boss. Director Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D right?" I didn't say anything or betray any emotions. He rolled his eyes and continued."Well. He figures what better way to get back at Fury then taking a high ranking level. And because my boss rocks he found you. Do you want to know what he ordered?" Again I said nothing. "He ordered me to kidnap you. That's it." A flicker of confusion went on my face before I could stop it. "So basically. All I was ordered to do was take you. Once you were in my possession I can do whatever I want." He got up and started walking to me. "And that's why you're naked. I saw you going back to that bike. And once I saw you I knew I had to have you." He was now standing right in front of me. HIs hand went to my cheek as he looked in my eyes. "So Emilia, tell me, are you a virgin?" I wasn't about to tell him whether or not I was. Seeing this he kissed the pulse point on my neck and trailed his hand from my cheek down my neck to my left breast. He squeezed it and pinched my nipple. My body betrayed me and let out a soft moan. At this his grin grew and he leaned into my ear and whispered, "So you are." He pulled back and stepped back looking me up and down. He took off his shirt and stepped closer to me as he said, "Then I am going to REALLY enjoy this." He went to the door and came back with a big guy. He ordered him to take my cuffs down from the ceiling and to tie them to the chains on the bed. With that I was let go from the ceiling and almost fell until the unnamed brute caught me and put me down on the bed and tied my wrists to just above the headboard. After he finished Adam kicked him out and locked the door behind him. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. I didn't want to see what he was doing and I needed to find a way that I can not have a response. I wasn't about to let him rob me of the joy of something that should be done with someone I love. Not a scumbag like him. I heard clothes dropping to the floor and knew that he was now naked as well. When I felt the bed dip I felt him kiss me and put his arms by my head. I didn't respond to his kissing and apparently that angered him. I knew that because the next thing I know I'm being slapped across the cheek. My eyes flew open at the unexpected pain. I looked at him and saw him looking at my lips. He then looked into my eyes and said, "Oh come on now. What's the point in fighting it? I knew you want me. Just let yourself go and this will be so much easier on you." He gave me a smile and leaned down to kiss me. I felt like it was in slow motion as my mind went into overdrive. I realized I needed to fight. No matter what that meant. I was not about to let my independence go. So as his lips met mine I stayed frozen. I had been tortured before. And I was ready for what he had in store. Or so I thought._

At the end Director Fury's back was turned. She took a few breaths before speaking, "When he found out I wasn't going to comply he thought I needed some convincing. First He hung me up again and made a literal punching bag for the guards. When that didn't work he decided he was going to rape me. After he did he then would break bones when I didn't comply. Which was everyday. So I ended up continually getting bones broken. After he raped me he came in and said that his boss wanted info on how to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. That's when the real torture began. I think it was a month in. They would break bones, inject me with different drugs, cut into me, hit me, I even got run over by a truck once. That was an interesting day." At this one she gave a small laugh and Fury raised an eyebrow.

Bruce stepped up and looked between the director and the patient. "Would you guys like to know the preliminary medical results?" They nodded and Bruce took a deep breath. "OK. Every major bone is broken. Every bone in your hands and feet are or have been broken. The cuts that you have are superficial and will heal. Multiple concussions. But other then that you should be alright. The number of broken bones are more then 50 of them. So we'll need to take care of all that. But right now I don't see anything major. We are waiting on some results. And Emilia we're going to be giving you a morphine drip due to the sheer amount of broken bones. But that's all I got for now." Director fury nodded and turned to Emilia.

"I'm going to let you rest. But I want you to dictate the rest of your experience. I would say write it down, but due to the injuries I don't think it's wise. So I'll be having agents coming in and asking you about your time in captivity. What you tell to who is up to you. Understood?" Emilia nodded and before the director left he squatted so he was eye level with the young agent and grabbed her hand, "I'm glad you're safe and I'm gonna do everything in my power to ensure that you stay that way. I'll see you later Em." She nodded as he left.

Outside everyone was frozen. They felt like they should have left while she was detailing everything. However they found themselves frozen. Agent Hill had tears falling, Natasha had a horrified expression that flashed so quickly before she went back to her neutral state, and the guys just all had a mixture of shock, surprise, anger, and horrified. As they watched Bruce go and talk to Emilia, Agent Hill got into agent mode, even though her voice shook. "Um. you guys have the same quarters as you did last time you were here. There will be a briefing at 0900 to discuss where you go from here." Everyone nodded and quietly went their own ways.

 **A/N Please review!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**A/N I own nothing Avengers related. I am requesting patience regarding my writing. I'm pretty new to it. So I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The next day everyone gathered in the main control room of the helicarrier and sat at the table. While waiting Tony brought up old footage of Emilia and watched as she had a conversation with an Agent Coulson. She was smiling and laughing while Agent Coulson was shaking his head. Tony watched the video as Director Fury walked in. When he did Tony closed out the video. The director looked around the table before speaking.

"So, I want you guys to talk to her and debrief her. I need to know what happened and I am trusting you with this." At this Tony looked thoughtful and spoke up.

"How long are we staying here?" Director Fury shrugged his shoulders.

"Until I know everything about what happened."

"Couldn't we move her and everyone into my tower? She'd be more comfortable." Everyone looked at Tony in shock. It was Clint that spoke everyone's thoughts.

"Tony. Did you just say something that will help someone else and not benefit you?" Tony gave him a stern look. That shut him up and put him to shame. Trying to avoid a fight the director spoke up.

"That's very thoughtful, however right now she is in no condition to be moved. Now who wants to talk to her today?" Tony raised his hand ignoring everyone's surprised looks. The director nodded and told him where to go.

He walked down the hall and found a room at the end of the hall and knocked. He heard a sleepy reply, and entered the door cautiously. When he went in and looked around he was a little surprised. The room was larger then the usual S.H.I.E.L.D rooms, other then that it looked the same. Except the bed. It was huge and looked like it was as comfortable as a cloud. When he found Emilia she was laying flat on the middle of the bed. He saw a comfortable recliner and moved it closer to the bed. He looked and saw that she was just staring at the ceiling. "See anything interesting?" She rolled her eyes and carefully put pillows behind her to recline her just enough so that she could see Tony without hurting himself.

"Nope. But when pretty much every bone in your body is broken it makes it hard to be comfortable." When she saw him nod she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Fury sent you in to squeeze the info out of me." Her smile fell just a bit.

"Nope. Just sent me to talk to you." She squeezed her eyes in skepticism and relaxed. "So I was wondering, what you were doing undercover. Because the other agents I met with the level you have usually take a supervisory role. You're the first I've met to get your hands dirty." She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"You read my file, right Tony?" When he nodded she continued. "So you saw my age?" When he nodded she took a moment to think of how to answer. "Being 23 makes my thought process different. The thought of sending someone else off to do something dangerous would kill me. See I have this problem. Guilt affects me. Now I'm not saying other agents don't feel it. But if I were to send someone off to do what I did, and the kidnapping happened to that person, I'd be destroyed. I had an agent die on me once. I nearly had a breakdown." She looked at Tony, "I need to be busy. And I would shrug my shoulders if my collarbone wasn't broken." Tony chuckled and leaned on his knees.

"Where do you want to start Agent Esposito?" She sighed and lied down so she was staring at the ceiling.

"First, it's Emilia. Um. I guess we cant start after what I talked to Fury about." She rolled her head to the side and looked at Tony. "I'm assuming Maria had you all stay and listen on the other side of the window. Correct?" Tony was looking down when she chuckled. "Of course she did." Tony looked up at her in confusion. "I'm just saying it doesn't surprise me. Ok. So after I refused to play Adam's sick game the guards punched me and left me hanging. Literally. The next time anyone came in was when a guard brought me food and helped me eat, then washed the blood off me. He then brushed my hair and turned down the thermostat." She looked at Tony with a serious look. "If this gets to be too much for you to hear let me know and I'll talk about something else." Tony cocked his head to the side as he replied.

"I should be the one saying that to you." She chuckled and looked back up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Ok. About 30 minutes later Adam came in. My body was covered in goosebumps, and- Are you ok with me talking about sexual things? If not I can talk to Natasha or Maria." Tony shook his head and so she continued. "OK. Along with goosebumps my body reacted to the cold. So my nipples are out and my breasts sicking out, thanks to the hanging up from the ceiling deal. This time when he came in he stopped at the door and stared at my body. He then whispered something to a guard, never taking his eyes off my body. The guard came in and took me down and laid me down on the bed and hooked up my arms. Adam came closer to the bed, stopped and stared, then sat on it. He laid down and turned his body to face mine.

 _I turned my head to look at my captor. He decided to snap his eyes from my face to my torso. More specifically my breasts. He then spoke to me as he sat up. "You look cold. Do you need some help to warm up." He got this small smile on his face while he went and hovered over my body slowly lowering himself onto me. When he was flush on me he spoke again. "You still seem cold." He got up and got this look on his face. He tapped his chin and looked at the ceiling before proclaiming "Aha! I remember. I heard that if someone is cold the fastest way to warm them up is a warm body on them." He looked down at me and slowly unzippered the tracksuit he was wearing. "A NAKED. Warm. Body. He took off the jacket and I saw he wasn't wearing anything under it. I didn't want to see him take off his pants so I looked at the ceiling again. I heard the bed creak and felt him resume his position laying on top of me._

 _I looked at him and found a problem. My body was reacting. He then spoke in a soft husky voice. "There. That's better. But still not fixed. Hmm." He ran his hands up in and down my body which made me shudder. He smiled and leaned forward. "I'm gonna kiss you now. You behave, and we could have fun. If not… I'll send in a guard to do it. And he won't be as gentle."_

 _When I thought about it. I was gonna be raped. There was no question about it. But who is the lesser of 2 evils? That was the question I had about 5 seconds into the kiss I decided that Adam was. So. I kissed back._

She looked at Tony with an expression he couldn't describe. "I didn't want to. But when you're faced with something in that situation, I realized I had to comply. But only to a degree." At this Tony nodded his head and looked at her.

"When I was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, they wanted me to make them a missile. I wasn't going to help terrorists. However that didn't mean I couldn't fight back. So I pretended to make a missile, meanwhile I was actually making the first Iron Man suit. So I get that to a degree." She gave a small smile.

"I know. I still think that was awesome." Tony got a cocky smirk before she rolled her eyes. "Not that I need to feed your ego." He shook his head and chuckled. When he looked back up at her she was staring at him with an anxious look and was biting her lip. "I was always amazed at the stuff you invented after that happened. The fact that you flipped from destruction to helping was awesome." Something clicked in Tony and he was pulled into a flashback.

 _Director Fury and Tony Stark were standing at a table inside a shooting range. The door opened and in walked Agent Esposito. "You called for me boss?" She stopped at the table next to Tony Stark._

 _"Agent Esposito this is Tony Stark. We've got him helping us out with different weapons and such." She nodded her hand and stuck out her hand._

 _"Nice to meet you, my name is Emilia Esposito." She looked at the director and cocked her head to the side. "But what do you need me for director. No disrespect." He had a trace of a smile that flashed quickly and began speaking._

 _"Well. I enlisted Tony's help on something special for you. See I know you got something against killing. So I enlisted Tony's help on non-lethal weapons for you." She looked down and saw an array of different weapons. Dart guns that let out more then one dart, a taser that looks like lipstick, a purse that the handles come out into nunchucks, and more. Emilia got a grin on her face and looked at the men._

 _"Shall I try them out?" Director Fury smirked and moved his head telling her to go ahead. 10 minutes later all the weapons had been tested and were quite the success. She turned to Fury and Stark and nodded as she put down the dart gun gently. As she was looking down she quietly said a thank you. She looked up to the director and asked, "Permission to leave sir? I have to check in with someone's mission." The director nodded his head knowing exactly what she was talking about and motioned to the weapons._

 _"The weapons will be packaged and sent to your room in time for your next mission." She nodded to them both before leaving. She peaked her head out into the room with her body in the hallway. Looking at Stark she said, "Thanks Mr. Stark. I know non-lethal isn't really your comfort zone. But sometimes people deserve a second chance." She winked and walked out leaving Tony staring where she had just been._

 _He turned to the director, "How old is she? Because she demolished everything she aimed at. And she doesn't look old."_

 _Looking at Stark the director said 1 word before they both left the room while assistants cleaned up the weapons for Emilia. "21."_

Tony looked at her and said, "I remember." At this she turned her head towards him in a questioning gaze. "You were 21 and I supplied you with weapons for your missions." A small smile appeared as she nodded.

"That dart gun is still my favorite. The lipstick taser a close second." Her words were getting slurred and her eyes drooping. Tony looked at her hand and saw that she held the pain pump button. He got up and left to let her sleep.

 **A/N Hope it's good. Reviews are appreciated**


	6. Too young

**A/N I changed the rating because I realized my content is not exactly a T rating.**

Tony walked into the lab and got a cup of coffee not noticing anyone else in the room. When he turned around and saw everybody he just sighed and sat down. "If only you guys heard what I just did." Everyone looked at each other as Natasha spoke up.

"We did." She saw Tony look confused. She looked down as she replied. "The director put surveillance in her room." Tony looked horrified and pissed off so Clint clarified.

"Audio only. It's only for when one of us goes in to talk to her about her experience. That way it's easier for documenting purposes. She has a button she pushes when she's about to talk about it. Otherwise it's like it's not even there."

Tony looked down and nodded. "23. She's only 23. How did this happen?" Everyone looked at each other not sure how to answer the questioning. "I mean how does someone her age get given the clearance to be put in that position?"

Clint spoke up before Natasha could. "You saw her file?" Tony nodded. "Well it doesn't mention how she got started in S.H.I.E.L.D because it's redacted. Meaning I have to get permission from Fury to talk about it. Give me a second." He got up and went to just outside the door. After a minute he walked in and sat down. "The director has given me permission to tell you how she got in, but it doesn't leave this room. Understand?" He looked at each person individually and saw they nodded so he continued. "Emilia's parents were both agents with S.H.I.E.L.D and when she was 5 they died during a mission. Her parents were close friends with the director. In fact he was best man at their wedding. So when her parents died she had no other family which means she would have ended up in a foster home. Except for one small detail. The director is named as her godfather. So if anything happened to them they had it set up where he could decide the best course for her. So… he adopted her." Everyone except Natasha, Clint, and Maria had there jaws on the floor. "He knew how hard the system could be and didn't want to put her through that. So she grew up in and around S.H.I.E.L.D. By the time that she was 16 she had enough knowledge and skill to join. She quickly climbed the ranks and by the time that she was 20 she was a level 9 agent."

"So. Fury is like her… dad?" Clint nodded to Steve's question. "That explains why he wanted us to get her."

"And why her bed is humongous." Agent Hill shook her head at Tony's statement.

"No. She does not get special treatment because of any connections. She gets treated the way she does because is a damn good agent. She has the highest amount of captures with the lowest amount of casualties. In the 7 years she has been an agent she has successfully brought in 487 suspects, with only 21 causalities." At this everyone, including Clint and Natasha looked impressed. "She doesn't kill unless she has no other choice. Not that it's S.H.I.E.L.D's policy to shoot first ask questions later. But it's just extremely difficult to bring in bad guys that would rather die then be captured. This of course means she is in danger more then other agents. Because she has to be up close to get her targets."

Natasha bit her lip as she looked at the ground. "Does she work with partners?" Agent Hill tilted her head.

"Well. It varies. It depends on what the assignment is. Normally she is alone. There are times where she'll be leading a team. And sometimes where she'll pair up. But that is very rare for her."

Clint was shaking his head as he spoke up, "Why? It's so much easier with someone watching your back. You don't have to worry about every little look you get or every alley you walk down, and it makes it easier to get into the job."

Agent Hill walked forward and sat down. As she looked at the floor she rubbed her hands together. "I've worked with her and seen her work. I've done about 5 jobs with her. When paired up she gets anxious easily, is very closed off. It can make it difficult. But when the director gives her a solo job she goes off into her room, spends a minimum of 5 hours going over every bit of the file. She gets every piece of data, then comes out with her bag. During that time she has memorized everything and has perfected what she needs to do. When she's solo she's just like she is everyday. Outgoing, fun, she flirts if she thinks it helps the case, she uses her age to her advantage. I could go on. Point is, solo? It's as easy as breathing. She's a machine and executes her assignment incredibly well." She looked up at everyone. "I've never seen anything like it. She's gotten into tough scrapes, which is for her to tell, but she's smart. And good with a weapon and hand to hand. But this is going to be a tough recovery for her."

Tony asked, "Do you mean mentally? Because of what she went through?" Agent Hill gave a hollow laugh.

"This isn't that bad mentally for her. But what is gonna make her or break her is if she forgives herself." Seeing everyone's confusion she clarified. "The fact that someone got the drop on her is one thing that she is gonna be tough on herself about. The other is that she needed to be rescued."

Steve tilted his head as he looked at Agent Hill, "But surely she's had to get rescued before in one way or another? Right?"

Agent Hill looked down and shook her head. "No. Normally she can get herself out of times that she has been kidnapped. She finds an escape and uses it. We didn't even know she got kidnapped in the past until we would get a call for extraction. She once said it to me like this, her words exactly. 'Maria darlin'. I'm young. I'm a girl. I don't need to be labelled the damsel in distress. When you get captured you stay quiet, look at the situation, watch for patterns, and… escape. NEVER give a guy the satisfaction of rescuing you. It just makes you look weak.' I don't agree with her reasoning or perspective, but I can't fight it."

Chuckling Tony asks, what's with the southern accent? She never spoke like that with me."

Agent Hill laughed. "When she gets sassy she'll speak in an accent. It changes. She loves to get you to smile. If she gets you to laugh it's like the lottery to her."

Thinking about this Tony spoke up as he looked down, "I saw a video of her and Coulson and she was laughing while he shook his head smiling."

"Yeah. She considered his laughs worth a billion dollars. The more stern an agent is the more valuable the laugh is for her." Then Agent Hill realized something. "Wait a minute… Video? Did you hack our systems again?"

"While I want to see her before what happened. I needed to learn about her before the trauma." Everyone shook their heads as Agent Hill threw up her hands.

"I don't know why I even bother." She left shaking her head. Natasha got up when Agent Hill was gone and headed out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" She stopped and turned to face the group.

"I'm gonna go talk to her Tony. I have to figure out where I know her from. Cause it can't be just in passing." Clint looked at the floor, as well as Tony.

"I remembered the first time I actually noticed her. It was because she impressed me. Even though I didn't tell her." Tony snapped is fingers and pointed at Clint.

"Yeah. Mine was when I developed non-lethal weapons for her and after demonstrating all the targets… I was interested. I asked Fury how old she was and she was 21. So I was impressed."

Nodding her head Natasha spoke up, "Well. Maybe it was something impressive that caught my attention. And I want to know what." She turned on her heel and left the room.


	7. Powerless

**A/N Thanks for the review and views, and no flashbacks this chapter from the Avengers. However that doesn't mean that I'm done with them. Also. I'm a virgin. Never even been kissed. So there is a part in this chapter that I don't know if it is right. But My only experience is what I read on fanfiction. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**  
 **Disclaimer… I'm not Stan Lee or Joss Whedon. I do however own Emilia.**

As Natasha walked into the room she noticed that Emilia was sleeping. However once the door closed she noticed a change in her breathing signaling Emilia was waking up. She walked over to the chair near the bed and waited. When Emilia opened her she saw Natasha sitting next to her bed and tried to sit up a little. "Hello Natasha. 2 visitors in one day. Better be careful or you'll make a girl feel special." She smirked as she finally got comfortable.

"We were all talking and I really want to know why I can say you look familiar but I don't know why." Emilia bit her lip and nodded.

"So just that? Nothing about what I went through?"

Natasha shook her head, "Not unless you want to."

Emilia nodded and looked down at her folded hands. "Hamburg, Germany. Do you remember a mission there?"

Natasha nodded, "Yes. I can't recall the details fully."

Emilia gave a sarcastic chuckle. "There's a reason for that. When you were kidnapped I was pulled in to help lead the rescue mission. The mission was sex trafficking. You went undercover as one of the girls and gave us the face of who was kidnapping the girls as well as the location. Following your intel I went undercover. I was picked by the guy who was snatching the girls. When I got in I eliminated all of the targets and helped the girls until S.H.I.E.L.D arrived. I looked for you and finally did find you in a corner near the boss's office. You were unconscious, had a cut on the back of your head, and some broken ribs. Due to the cut you had a concussion which made the memory of the incident a problem." She looked over and saw that Natasha was looking at her intensely.

"If I was unconscious then how come I know your face?"

Emilia sighed and looked completely at her, "The next day I went to check in on you. You woke up and we had a conversation. You were pretty impressed that I single handedly took care of all 10 of the bad guys. You said it was nice to know there was another female agent that could show up the males. Due to your head injury you weren't able to recall the conversation. But apparently you recalled the face." She watched Natasha's facial expressions and sighed. "If you want we can keep going with what happened to me." When Natasha nodded and closed her eyes and laid down flat as she continued. "So I left off with me kissing Adam because I didn't want to be thrown to the wolves, meaning the guards."

 _When I started kissing Adam he smiled and pulled back putting a hand on my cheek and stroking it affectionately._

 _"See. I knew you wanted to do this. So. Are you into foreplay?" When I said nothing he kept talking. I really think he just liked the sound of his own voice. "Do you like it rough? Wait a minute. I forgot. You're a virgin." He gave a sigh and a put his lips right next to my ear so when he talked I could feel the breath from his mouth. "Well I guess that means I'll have to teach you." He pulled back just enough so I could see his face. "We'll have to try everything to see what makes you happy." He kissed my cheek and went back to my ear. "We'll start with something simple. And remember…" He pulled back and gave me stern look as he looked at my eyes. "Fight me and the guards will have you. And they won't be gentle about it. Do you agree?" I nodded my head, but he shook his head. "No. I want to hear you say it." I sighed as I closed my eyes._

 _"I promise not to fight you." He smiled and touched his thumb to my lips again. He went in to kiss me before he pulled back and looked at my arms._

 _"Hmm. Do you promise to not fight in any way?" I must have looked confused because he gave me an explanation. "Because if you do, I might remove the shackles from your hands. Only when we have sex of course." He looked at me waiting for a response. I nodded and he smiled. He dove in and kissed me a little harder this time. I kissed back picturing this being a totally different situation. I thought maybe I could escape it that way._

 _As the kiss became passionate he moved his mouth and traced my jawline and kissed down my throat stopping on my pulse point. He kissed and sucked and nibbled which produced a moan from me. I heard him moan back. He moved to the other side of my neck doing the same thing. Producing another moan from me. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know why it felt… right. I didn't want to do this with my kidnapper. But, my body apparently didn't care, because it kept responding when I didn't want it to. When he was done with my neck he kissed his way down my chest to my right breast. He kissed around it before reaching my nipple. As he sucked and kissed it I moaned and arched into him. This made him continue on my nipple for 5 more minutes. Me moaning and arching my back the whole time. He then kissed his way to the valley of my breasts. He just buried his face there and moaned. He looked up at me with his chin resting on my chest. "What size are you?"_

 _I closed my eyes and answered honestly, "I'm a C cup." He moaned again as he angled his head back down to my skin. He then licked it and moved onto my left breast and kissed it like he did the right one. Going all around until he reached my nipple. When he got to it he kissed and licked it but after a few minutes his teeth grazed making me moan and arch. He slowed down and began talking to me._

 _"You see when you're having sex it's important to not just jump into it. You need to be seduced. Your body needs to be seduced. So when I did my actions on the right breast it was a little tame. The left breast however." He stopped and glanced up at me with his mouth right next to my nipple. "The left breast is the side your heart is on. So sometimes the response is stronger." He reached a hand down between my thighs and touched me. He made tsk sound and sat up a little more. "Not quite wet enough, Guess it's time to up the foreplay." With that he went down my legs and held onto my right leg. He began kissing my foot working his way up. When he reached the top of my thigh he moved to the other side and did the same thing. When he was finished he moved up and kissed me hard again. While he was kissing me he pinched and tugged at my left nipple which produced a moan louder then the previous ones. He kept kissing down my neck just as hard as he kissed my mouth. He then went up to my ear and kissed it softly before speaking. "You see I have to start by getting you ready, so that way it won't hurt as bad when I come in. I'll start by putting in my fingers. Maybe my tongue. I'll bring you to an orgasm and then stick my cock in you." He licked my ear and bit and tugged at my earlobe. His finger felt between my thighs and he pulled back and looked at me smiling. "You're ready." He inserted one finger and started by slowly pumping it in and out. I started moaning louder and could feel something building in my core. Adam was trying to talk to me. I assume to "teach", but my body wanted none of that. When he put his second finger in my breathing increased and he leaned down and put his tongue in. Not long after I felt what I guess was my first orgasm. He continued his ministrations as I came down from the pleasure I, unfortunately, was feeling. When I was down he crawled back up to my face. He brushed the hair out of my face as I was left panting and had my eyes closed. He kissed my cheek and turned his head so his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke. "You look absolutely stunning and I must say I'm quite pleased to say that I put that look on your face and brought you to your first orgasm." He pulled back to look at my face as I slowly opened my eyes. He whispered, "Ready for round 2?"_

 _I shook my head no and found my voice, even if it was shaky. "Why are you doing this?" He had a confused face so I clarified, "What do you have to gain by doing this to me? Why can't you go find someone prettier and who actually wants to do it."_

 _He gave me a weird look before laying down on his side, running his hand up and down my whole body with his hand finally resting on my face. "You don't see it?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Your beauty."_

 _I rolled my eyes as I replied, "I may be pretty, nothing unique though. And can't you see it?" He gave me a confused look so I sighed as I looked down at my body. "I've been kidnapped before. It's something I have learned to deal with. But can't you see their marks?" He looked more closely and saw knife marks and burns that have faded and looked at me._

 _"So? You're still beautiful. And I am going to have sex with you because you are burned on my brain. No one else." He then began kissing me and playing with my breasts trying to get me back in the mood. My body must have responded the way he wanted because I then felt this horrible pain from his penetration. After he and I both orgasmed he laid down on the bed next to me. He gave me a kiss on the head after a few minutes and got up and got dressed. He gave me one last look before leaving with a smile. When he left I was then hung from the ceiling again._

Emilia had tears falling down her cheeks when she finished. She looked at Natasha with begging and frantic eyes. "Was I raped? I mean I didn't fight him. Does that make it consensual?"

Natasha looked at her with sad eyes as this young 23 year old babbled questions. In a rare show of emotion Natasha reached out her hand and held Emilia's. This made her babbling stop and she looked at Natasha. "Emilia. You were kidnapped. You were put into a situation you made clear to him that you didn't want. You may not have fought. But that does not make it consensual." Looking at her face to make sure she was listening and understanding she leaned forward. "Emilia. Sweetie. I'm sorry. You were raped."

It looked like a weight lifted for a second as Emilia laid back looking at the ceiling. She silently cried as Natasha held her hand.


End file.
